


I Need a Huge Favor

by Lovefushsia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, First Date, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s those pics of Chris in Z for Zachariah...he looks dirty. That’s why this happened.</p><p>Jim knocks on Leonard's door because he needs a shower. How can Len refuse?</p><p>Author's note: I will come back to this - I have a page of notes about it and I LOVE this Jim. I will do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Len opened the door with one hand clutching his daughter’s toothbrush, looking back at Joanna where she stood in the hallway, refusing to take it from him.

“Young lady, if you don’t brush your teeth there will be no more ice cream for you!” he scolded before turning to the open front door and blinking in surprise.

“Hi,” the guy standing on the path raised his hand in a brief wave. He was wearing a fluorescent jacket, a beanie hat, thick dirty gloves and equally dirty pants.

“Um, hey, what can I do for you?” Len asked. Those were some bright blue eyes the guy had.

“I need a huge favor.”

Len poked his head out of the door and looked down the street where the garbage truck was just disappearing around the bend. “Did you miss your ride?”

He hadn’t meant it offensively, but the man clearly looked like he’d been collecting trash. Thankfully he laughed.

“Yeah, actually I have, kind of been let go and I  _really_  need to take my son to school. But if I go to his mother’s house looking like this... well she’s not even gonna let me in man. Would you... could I just use your bathroom for five minutes?”

Len immediately felt transported to some alternate reality. “Wait, you were  _just_  let go, just now?”

“Yeah, sucks to be me, huh?”

“They didn’t even drop you off at the depot? Do you drive?”

“Not right now, I asked them to drop me here because my ex lives on the next street, but, like I said, I can’t see her, not like this. I’m really sorry to ask man, it’s just I saw your lights on and it’s early, no one else is awake. Plus, I’ve kind of... seen you through the windows and putting out your trash, and well, you seem like a nice guy.”

Len shook his head, only able to grasp hold of small details at a time. “You’ve  _seen_  me? Before today?”

“I’m sorry man, I’m not a stalker, I just really hated that job and it was anything to get through the day, you know? You’re pretty and I couldn’t help noticing.”

Pretty? “Pretty?”

The guy just nodded, smiling widely.

Len opened his front door more fully. “Jo, go clean your teeth,” he called over his shoulder. “Downstairs bathroom. Now. Your mother will be here any minute. Well you’d better come in,” he said, turning back to Jim. “I’m Leonard by the way, you can call me Len.”

“Jim,” he held out his hand but then grimaced as he tucked it away again. “Sorry, man, habit,” Jim said stepping carefully inside. Len shut the door behind him.

“You’ll have to go straight up, my ex wife finds you here? We’re both toast,” Len told him as soon as he heard the bathroom door close behind them and Joanna was out of ear shot.

“Yeah, sure, I hear that.”

“Give me your boots,” Len told him, not bothering to deny that Jim was filthy. Jim hopped out of them and pulled off his gloves as well, pushing them inside a boot. Len took them and shoved them behind the kitchen door. “Bathroom is upstairs, first on the left, there are fresh towels in there.”

“Thanks Len, this means a lot,” Jim said smiling again.

“No problem, it’s for your kid right?”

Jim nodded and backed up the stairs in his socks before turning and going all the way up, carefully avoiding touching any part of Len’s house.

As soon as Jim had rounded the corner the doorbell rang again. Len sighed and turned to open it.

“Leonard,” Jocelyn said, as formally as usual. “Is Joanna ready?”

“Joanna?” Len called, “Mom’s here.”

Joanna opened the bathroom door and rushed out, arms open and gave Len a huge cuddle around his legs. He laughed and picked her up, hugging her to him and kissing her cheek before tickling her lightly, making her squirm. Their morning routine may be a little hurried but he always made sure to end it with smiles. “Be good for your Mom, ok Sugarplum?” His little girl nodded and looked across to Jocelyn.

Leonard put her back on her feet and Joanna reached up to her Mom for another hug. “Thank you Leonard,” she said, actually gracing him with a smile. “I’ll drop her back tomorrow evening.”

“Yeah. Ok. I love you Jo.” His daughter waved as they went up the path and Len smiled and closed the door with a long sigh.

And then he heard the shower running upstairs. Oh, right. The garbage man.  _Jim_. Len checked himself in the mirror at the foot of the stairs before he started up them. He went to the closet over the stairs and pulled out a robe. He tapped on the bathroom door and waited a moment for Jim’s response. He heard a soft, “Yeah? It’s open,” from under the running water.

Len pushed the door open a crack. “There’s a robe here for you,” he said, dropping it just inside the room. “Do you need any spare clothes?”

“Um, well...” The water cut off and Len heard the curtain on the rail, movement inside from Jim. And then the door opened further and instead of a grubby man with bright blue eyes, there was a gorgeous blond, towel wrapped around his slim waist, water dripping down a smooth chest, arms that Len was pretty sure could lift him. Beneath all that dirt was the most beautiful face Len had ever seen.

“I could use a fresh shirt,” Len’s new crush said.

“Uh, sure yeah. I’ll just er...” He backed away from the door and then turned and retreated quickly to his bedroom.

He was going to be late for work if he didn’t get a move on. He wished he had booked the day off like he’d planned to. He found his least cheesy tshirt and pulled it out of the drawer. After another moment in which he hoped Jim was either dry with the towel still around him, or wrapped in the robe, Len returned to the bathroom.

Jim had his back to Len, pulling on his jeans, a little grubby but who would notice that really – the ass Jim was tugging those pants over was all Len could really see. Pert, rounded, perfectly formed. Dammit, he was staring, clutching his shirt and not able to move. Len let out what was meant to be a cough, but sounded like a moan of pleasure, certainly to his own ears, who knew what it sounded like to Jim.

Jim turned around, fastening buttons and with a huge smile on his face. “I feel better,” he said. “You have a great shower, the water pressure here’s amazing, so much better than at my place.”

“That’s ah... that’s great Jim. Here,” Len stuttered, thrusting his shirt towards the shirtless hot stranger in his bathroom.

“Thanks man, I’ll get going in just a sec. Just - do you have a bag for this crap?” Jim asked and his head was inclined slightly, his wide smile had shortened to a smirk and Len would give him anything.

“Sure, I’ll be... in the kitchen ok?” Len went down the stairs two at a time to get away as fast as possible. There was no way he could do this, he could not ask out a complete stranger. He grabbed a large paper sack from under the kitchen sink and picked up his coffee. He was still leaning on the counter, brooding over his terrible timing in life when Jim came into view in the doorway.

“Hi,” he said.

“Oh, hey, um, here.” He handed Jim the bag and held up his mug. “Do you want one? I can loan you a travel mug if you like.”

“Thanks Len, yeah that’d be great if you have time. Heading out to work?” Jim added as he sidled in and stuffed his clothes into the bag, before standing close beside Len. He smelled amazing.

Len nodded and moved slightly away from Jim, not looking up as he made the coffee.

“Len?” Jim asked quietly. He hadn’t moved, when Len looked over he was standing where Len had left him, respecting the space between them.

“Yeah Jim?”

“This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me. If I’d turned up at my son’s school like that, he’d have hated me. I don’t care about my ex, but my boy... he means the world to me, I just wanna make him happy, you know?”

Len looked into those sincere, gorgeous eyes and he took the plunge.

“I know Jim, that’s why I invited you in. My daughter, Joanna, she is my world and I’d do anything for her. I can recognize that in you too. So, after you’ve taken the boy to school, what are your plans?”

“Nothing now,” Jim said as Len handed him his coffee. “Job hunting I guess.”

“You want to meet me for lunch? The cafe on fourth, 11.30?”

“Yeah Len, I’d really like that. You make good coffee,” Jim added, having a sip, completely relaxed as if he agreed to dates with strangers all the time.

“Thanks,” Len said, heart thumping at the step he had just taken.

“So I’ll see you later?” Jim said as he pushed away from the counter and grabbed up his boots.

“Enjoy your morning Jim.”

“It’s started pretty well,” Jim told him and then he leaned right in and gave Len a kiss on the cheek before slipping out of his house as if they did this every morning.

Len was left touching his fingers to the place Jim’s lips had been. He smiled and shook his head watching through the kitchen window as Jim gave a cheeky wave and went on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sneaks in a short second chapter after a year*

Jim walked to Carol’s house with a lot more hope than he had after his shift finished in unemployment. 

He’d shoved his boots back on outside Len’s house. Leonard. Just wow. Jim had really been unsure if he would be able to go through with his little request until he had looked into the guy’s eyes and then there was no going back. Len had the most beautiful eyes Jim had ever seen, he still wasn’t even sure what colour they were, he’d seen green in the light at the front door, but then in the dimmer light of the bathroom a definite muted light brown.

In the bathroom. He hadn’t really thought any of it through but he had not expected the guy to knock on the door while he was in there. Kind of a missed opportunity in a way, Jim had been so tempted to ask Len to join him, if only for the comedy value of watching his expression change.

Oh shit, and now Len had asked him out, and Jim had said yes and... kissed his cheek, what was going on with him today? He was loving it though, time for a change. New job, new clothes, new way to ask someone out. New way to ask out a guy anyway, Jim was more used to being hit on in a bar, pretty much before his marriage, since then he hadn’t got out much. He’d just been trying to hold down a job and get enough money and free time to see his boy. But he really couldn’t have chosen a more random way to meet a new man. If their date later on went well then it would have all been worth it. It was well worth it anyway, considering the mess he was in before that shower.  

He rang the bell and waited, thinking about David now, wondering what kind of a night he’d had. Carol said he had nightmares sometimes and although he hadn’t noticed any issues when David stayed with him, he was never sure if it was the mere fact that Jim had left that had upset his son.

“Jim.” Carol looked him up and down as she stood there by the open door. “You had time to change?”

Jim smirked. “Yeah, thought I’d better clean up. So, is the little guy ready?”

“Daddy!” David called and he squeezed beside his mom to stand with her, clutching onto her leg. “Is it time to go?” he asked, and Jim knelt down to look at his boy more closely.

“Yeah little man, let’s get you to school, ok?”

“Bye Mommy,” David said and Carol reached down to hug him close.

“Be good Baby, I’ll be there at three-thirty, ok?”

“Ok, I’ll miss you,” David said, and he gave her a big kiss. Jim did love to see them together. Carol had never failed to show their baby love and they shared his upbringing as well as they could.

David held Jim’s hand tightly as they walked along the street. “So, what do you have planned for today?” Jim asked looking down to his little grown up boy.

“Daddy, don’t be silly, I have school!” he said happily.

Jim chuckled with him. “Did you have a good night? What did you and your Mom get up to?”

“We had ice creeeeeam with dinner,” David said. Of course that would be his first thought.

“What flavor?” Jim asked. “Chocolate!” they said at the same time. “Course it was.” Jim said, and David skipped over a stone on the sidewalk.

They walked and talked and Jim felt so grateful to have these few minutes with his son, even though it was just the school run, they got to talk, just the two of them.

“What are you doing today, Daddy?” David asked, as they stopped by the school gates, waiting in line.

“Well, I’m having coffee with a new friend later, and then I have to look for a new job.”

“Oh, why?”

“Daddy needs a new job, and coffee is always good, I guess?” Jim told him vaguely, as the school bell rang and it was time to get inside. He would tell David a little more about his date, afterwards.

***

“Jim,” Len said, standing up as Jim walked over, and offering his hand. Jim’s eyes flicked to it and he took it in his.

They smiled at each other for a moment longer than Jim would normally with anyone. “Hey, how’s it going?” Jim asked him as they sat down at the little table Len had chosen.

“Good, Jim, how was your morning?” Len asked, and he was quieter, calmer maybe than he had been earlier.

“Oh, good, yeah. Always a pleasure seeing the ex-wife,” Jim said with a smirk. “But definitely worth it to be with my boy for those few minutes.”

“I’m with you there,” Len said, running a hand over his eyes. When he looked back his eyes were sad. “Anytime spent together is a blessing.”

“How old is your daughter?” Jim asked.

“Coming up to eight. It’s been a rough couple of years, but we’re getting there.”

“Must be harder for you, I didn’t get more than a few months with my boy before the breakup. It’s all I’m used to, a few hours here and there.” They chatted about their various family arrangements and Jim enjoyed seeing Len’s face light up when he spoke about his daughter. He had to wonder if his relationship had been as volatile as Jim’s.

“Anyway,” Jim said after a while, not wanting to dwell on sadness right now. “I was wondering where you buy your shower gel, because I smell _good_ today.”

Len just stared at him with wide eyes until his face broke into a smirk and he said, “Right, yeah... about that...” he began, and Jim stopped mid-sip and put his cup carefully back onto the table.

“Look, Len, if this is awkward, or you’re not interested, that’s fine, I’ll just get-”

Len’s hand on his arm stopped his words. “No, that’s not what I was gonna say at all, kid. I was just regretting our choice of location here, that’s all,” he winked and Jim’s eyes went wide.

“You know, my place is not far and I brought my truck, if you’re interested in a change of scenery,” he said.

Len sat back and picked up his coffee, watching Jim over the rim of his cup as he sipped at it. “I took the rest of the day off,” he murmured once he’d finished.

Jim pulled out his keys and jangled them before downing his own drink. Then he stood up. “Let’s go then.”

Jim got them to his apartment in record time and was only slightly concerned about the state he’d left it in when he’d gone out at 5am. He’d been back only very briefly for his truck keys after he’d finished at the school. He kicked away the clothes he’d dumped inside the front door and closed it after them. “Sorry about the mess,” he said, turning to Len.

“I’m not looking at the mess,” Len replied and in fact he was very clearly looking only at Jim. He stepped over to him and warm, large hands went onto Jim’s hips tugging him close.

Jim swallowed on the desire to say what he was thinking. He didn’t want to come across as desperate. But fuck, if Len didn’t kiss him soon...


	3. Chapter 3

“We should probably think about this a little,” Len murmured, as he held Jim at arm’s length.

“Uh... right, yeah, think about it,” Jim said.

“I don’t usually find myself in a stranger’s apartment on any given day,” Len went on.

“Me neither,” Jim told him, itching to touch. “You want the tour, so it doesn’t feel so weird?” he added. “One bed, one bath, kitchen over there. This is the living room.”

“I love it,” Len said, not looking away from Jim for a second.

Jim tried to remember the last time he’d heard that word in his apartment from someone other than his son. He couldn’t think of an occasion. “The last adult who was here for more than five minutes was my Mom. I don’t date Len, just so you know.”

“I’ve not had the urge to even talk to anyone, until this morning.”

“So, that’s good right?” Jim asked, finally letting his hand brush along Len’s wrist and up to his firm, muscled forearm. “We’re both a little out of practice?” Len nodded. “Well, then how about I make us a drink and we get settled in?” Jim murmured, testing out a little romance. He could do this. He wanted Len to be comfortable. He really wanted to kiss him.

Len raised an eyebrow at him, but he nodded again. “Sure, kid.”

Jim moved reluctantly away and missed Len’s hands already as they slipped off his hips. Len stood to one side of Jim’s tiny kitchen while Jim found what snacks he had in and poured them both a soft drink.

They sat in his kitchen and talked some more about their kids, both steering away from more obvious activities for now.

“I really didn’t expect any of this you know,” Jim finally said. “I really did just need to use your shower.”

“You really noticed me, before today I mean?” Len asked and Jim smiled widely.

“You always rush out with your trash in your underwear, Len. How could I not see you?”

“Dammit, that is not true,” Len tried, before he chuckled and added, “Ok, I have done that once or twice. You’re lucky I was more organised today.”

Jim disagreed on that but he wasn’t complaining. Len would look good in anything. Suddenly keen to make sure that Len knew Jim was interested, and without thinking it through any further, Jim grabbed the hem of his – Len’s – shirt and lifted it in one motion up his torso and over his head. When he looked back to Len he was staring, clearly surprised, obviously enjoying the view. Jim threw the shirt to him. “Didn’t want to forget about it,” he said as Len caught it.

“It looked good on you, but I like this better.” Len stood up, tucked the crumpled shirt behind him on the counter. He slid his fingers around Jim’s bicep and Jim rose to meet him, suddenly feeling flushed. Jim was definitely the more slender of the two, although he had been working on his physique over the last few months and was more built than he had been. Len looked toned under the suit and Jim couldn’t wait to get a look.

“Ok, I don’t wanna seem pushy, but if you wanted to uh... well, lose some clothes too, that’d be ok,” Jim garbled as Len squeezed his fingers a little and Jim tensed involuntarily. They both smiled and Len began to shrug out of his jacket. Jim took it from him and placed it carefully over the back of a stool and watched as Len started to unfasten buttons, Jim’s fingers were itching to help. His heart picked up as more and more skin was revealed.

“I don’t usually lend clothes to strangers,” Len murmured, letting the shirt slip off his broad shoulders.

Jim saw freckles.

“I’m not a stranger,” he said. “You’ve seen my ass.”

Len laughed and pulled Jim closer and their lips touched. Jim sighed happily into the kiss, slinging his arms around Len’s neck and pulling their chests together, leaving no space between them. Len’s lips were firm against Jim’s and he clutched at Len’s shoulder with one hand - most certainly well-toned muscles. Jim was struggling to stay calm here. He felt his stomach twist and his groin tightened when Len’s tongue slipped in. He was on his tiptoes when they eventually separated, breathing heavily. He pressed his forehead to Len’s and closed his eyes, trying to recover, let his palms slide over Len’s heart to feel that it was racing as fast as his own.

“Well, fuck,” Jim said, easing reluctantly back a little so he could see into Len’s eyes - lids hooded, pupils blown, staring directly into Jim’s.

“Yeah,” Len agreed, his voice husky, tongue flicking out slowly to lick at his lower lip.

“Did I show you the bedroom yet?” Jim asked, and Len smiled widely, shaking his head before pulling Jim back into his arms and kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realised I have now seen the film that inspired this dirty!jim fic. Ok I need to get him dirty again in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Since he had no intention whatsoever of this particular scenario occurring that morning, or any morning in his recent past to be honest, Jim had no supplies. None.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry,” he said, again, as Len continued to kiss his neck while Jim sat on the side of the bed with one hand to his face, elbow propped on his raised knee. 

“Jim, would you relax? It’s ok,” Len told him, again.

Jim turned to him, finally letting Len’s words and the continuing gentle kisses, sink in just a little. He caught Len’s warm expression, kind eyes, full lips parted as he kissed again at Jim’s shoulder.

“It really doesn’t matter, we can do something else, with or without clothes, it’s up to you,” Len murmured.

Jim got the idea and let his hand wander up along Len’s arm to his shoulder again, desperate to touch, although the urgent need to get even closer had somewhat abated due to the circumstances, and he now could only curse himself for not being prepared. Even preparing for a fantasy was apparently important.

“You know, that’s not a bad idea,” Jim told him. “You think you can keep your pants on, Len?”

“Only if you can,” Len answered, and as if in challenge he slid his hand up Jim’s thigh and onto his crotch. Jim’s cock instantly responded and he groaned as he hardened under Len’s palm.

“Len,” he murmured, eyes closing and head going back as Len returned his lips to Jim’s neck, kissing and nipping. Jim’s hands slipped around Len’s neck so he had something to hold onto.

Len started up a steady rubbing motion and Jim was getting an overload of pleasure. He tried to consider where to put his hands so that he could make Len feel the same way, but he was struggling to reciprocate at all. Len slid down the zipper on Jim’s jeans and his hand pressed slowly inside, rubbing around the head of Jim’s cock and squeezing once he’d wrapped his fingers around it.

Jim blindly grasped at Len’s cheeks to urge him into a kiss, and Len soon had him gasping, trying to match the twists and licks of his tongue. He pushed Jim back so he was almost lying flat, leaning on his elbows while Len eased his jeans over his hips, pulling his underwear aside before wrapping his fist around Jim’s cock again, and now they were skin to skin - Jim was going to lose it any second.

Len was leaning over Jim, resting on his chest with his free hand and kissing him every few seconds. When Jim began to raise his hips to meet Len’s moves, Len pressed down a little on his chest and held him still as Jim writhed beneath him. Len’s warm palm slid easily back and forth over Jim’s cock, Jim could hear only his own breathing coming fast and hard, and he tried to keep his eyes open to watch as Len got him off with skilled fingers, slicking him up with his own pre-come, gradually increasing the pressure.

He clutched at the sheets with one hand, to Len’s wrist with his other, biting down on Len’s lip when he came in for another kiss. Jim cursed when Len flinched and he gave an apologetic, “Fuck, sorry...” But it turned into a groan when Len picked up the pace even further, and Jim couldn’t hold back any longer, crying out Len’s name as he spilled over his hand, and his own jeans.

Len kissed him again, not letting up at all and Jim yanked him down, pulling him close, wanting the heavy feel of the man’s body on his. “I thought... we said something... about keeping our pants on,” Jim got out between their kisses.

“I’m still wearing mine,” Len murmured.

Jim found a surge of energy from somewhere and flipped Len over until he was straddling solid thighs, hands pressing into Len’s chest. “Not for long,” he said with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more story coming next I promise ;)


End file.
